The present invention relates to a processor for processing image data, e.g., X-ray transmission image data, at a high speed, and a processing method therefor.
Conventionally, in order to process image data by a microprocessor or the like, an arithmetic circuit having a single address bus and a single data bus is arranged to perform a sequence of operations concerning address calculations for a plurality of input data (i.e., output data read out from a plurality of memories), calculations between data, address calculations of output data for a plurality of output data, and data outputs. As a result, the processing speed is decreased, resulting in inconvenience.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has for its object to provide a processor and a processing method therefor so as to perform high-speed processing of image data.